Episode 1717 (29 December 1998)
Synopsis Frank tells Ricky he's proud of him and lends him a car from the car-lot to pick up Bianca and his baby from hospital. He also shows him a baby's bracelet that he's bought. Teresa greets Ricky and Bianca bringing their baby home and gives them a gift. Bianca is ungrateful. Bianca tells Ricky they've got to make a fresh start - for the baby and for them. She tells him to get his stuff from the Squat and move back in. Tiffany visits Bianca and the baby. Bianca tells her they've decided to call the baby Liam. Bianca tells Tiffany that Beppe obviously loves her. Tiffany tells Bianca she and Beppe were never gonna happen and that she's made her New Year's resolution early this year. She shows Bianca some tickets - one way to Spain. Grant gets a visit from Marcus. He warns him he may have to wait months for a trial date but that they're appealing against the bail decision. However, unless Tiffany changes her statement, it doesn't look good for him. Peggy is still making excuses to Phil for not visiting Grant. She questions Phil about Grant's other woman but Phil keeps schtum. Grant is getting depressed being in jail. Phil visits him and makes excuses for Peggy, but Grant obviously sees through them. Phil runs into Tiffany and tells her he knows all about Grant and Louise AND that Grant didn't push her down the stairs. Beppe sees them together and tells Phil to leave her alone. Louise is upset that Tiffany won't talk to her and asks Simon to have a word for her. When Simon tries Tiffany tells him not to waste his breath. Matthew is still annoyed with Huw for Jake the DJ dropping them in it. He tells Huw and Lenny he'll be the DJ. Huw and Lenny agree - as long as he doesn't play the kind of music he sells on his stall. Huw tries to sell more tickets for the New Year's Eve Rave and is getting desperate thinking they won't raise enough money. Lilly questions him about the Rave but Huw quickly tells her it's not her kind of thing. Matthew asks Mick if he can borrow his records - Mick says no. But Josie convinces Matthew to allow Mick to do some Dj-ing. Mick finally agrees when Josie bargains a percentage of the door money for him. Lilly tries to convince Dot to go to a New Year's Eve party with her. Dot refuses. Lilly tries to get Peggy to put on an old fashioned do at the Vic, but Peggy doesn't think it'll be a good idea. Frank leaves for Manchester, promising Peggy he'll try to make it back before the clock strikes 12 on New Year's Eve. Beppe gives Gianni a gift from Rosa and tells him he's sick of bring the middle-man and to swallow some of that stupid pride of his. Gianni shows Teresa his present from Rosa - she's made him a half-partner in the family restaurant. Gianni tells Rosa he can't accept her gift but Rosa tells him he deserves it. Rosa and Gianni hug. Rosa makes a toast in the Vic - to her son coming home. Cast Regular cast *Tiffany Mitchell – Martine McCutcheon *Bianca Butcher – Patsy Palmer *Grant Mitchell – Ross Kemp *Ricky Butcher – Sid Owen *Teresa di Marco – Leila Birch *Frank Butcher – Mike Reid *Peggy Mitchell – Barbara Windsor *Phil Mitchell – Steve McFadden *Beppe di Marco – Michael Greco *Gianni di Marco – Marc Bannerman *Rosa di Marco – Louise Jameson *Simon Raymond – Andrew Lynford *Louise Raymond – Carol Harrison *Matthew Rose – Joe Absolom *Huw Edwards – Richard Elis *Lenny Wallace – Desune Coleman *Mick McFarlane – Sylvester Williams *Josie McFarlane – Joan Hooley *Lilly Mattock – Barbara Keogh *Dot Cotton – June Brown *Sonia Jackson – Natalie Cassidy Guest cast *Marcus Christie – Stephen Churchett *Prison officer – Joe Fraser Locations *Albert Square *Bridge Street *47A Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and exterior *Prison - Briefing room, Grant's cell and visiting area *The Market Cellar - Bar *Turpin Road *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Evans & Son - Forecourt *Giuseppe's - Dining area Notes *This Tuesday episode was broadcast at the slightly later time of 8.00pm. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 21,140,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Check